Applications
by Childish Sadism
Summary: It could be that the Eren was obsessed with himself, maybe he was a bit too narcissistic, or it could mean something else. Making memories has a different meaning now days, after all, you never know what small moments in your life were meaningful until you slowly start to forget them. Levi never wanted to forget. Levi/Eren.


Warnings: sad shit, stuff...I don't even know.

* * *

Levi sometimes wondered if he had angered all the gods known to earth. Maybe he had, he wasn't sure at all, but the fact was that he had horrible luck. Which was why he was now talking to the police officer in front of him and filling up a report. It was such a hassle when he had to deal with cops, but this time this kid had deserved it. He was somewhat used to neighborhood kids playing pranks on his house or at least his front yard but this time one had actually dared to go inside his home.

Levi was known as the neighborhood weirdo, the one that no one really likes to talk about but everyone knows is there? Yeah that one. The front of his house was not very well kept, and it could use a few coats of paint and not to mention a new garden, and because of the creepy exterior of his house a lot of rumors had been formed around it, like how it was abandoned and or how some angry old man lived there. It didn't helped that his house was at the end of the street, making it the most isolated house in the whole neighborhood.

He happened to like his isolation though, he liked it quite a lot! Still, he had to deal with all the teenagers or kids daring each other to do some kind of prank or at least ring his doorbell. It wouldn't be such a pain, and it wouldn't be so hard to catch them, if it wasn't because Levi couldn't run very well, scratch that, he just couldn't run. Not because he was unhealthy or any of that but because he literally could not. He was bound to a chair.

This kid had been clumsy though, very much so. The moment he saw Levi he froze and tried to run just to slip on the kitchen rug and fall flat on his face. He ended up splitting his lip and crying, right there, in Levi's kitchen. The raven haired man almost felt pity if it wasn't because the damn teenager broke into his damn house. He called the police and dared him to move while holding a kitchen knife, yeah the teen didn't move an inch.

"Sorry for the trouble Levi, you know how this goes." Erwin smiled at him and took the pen and clipboard from Levi's hands.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, all of that dumb paper work." Levi rolled his eyes and turned his chair to face the other police officer that was talking to the teen. Hannes was shaking his head in disapproval and ended up even tugging the teenager's ear. He sighed loudly and flicked the kid's nose and then forced him to walk towards Levi and Erwin.

"Eren here has something to say." Hannes almost growled out his words, looking at the teenager with a small glare.

The teen took a step forward, looking like he was about to collapse but then took a deep breath and looked at Levi. It was the first time Levi actually paid attention to how the kid looked like. Big golden eyes, dark raven hair and pale skin...almost sickish pale, maybe the kid had a cold. He had long legs and was scrawny, the skinny jeans and long t-shirt he was wearing did not help at all.

"I'm sorry I broke into your house. I-I really thought it was abandoned! I have never seen anyone outside! Sorry! I promise not to do it again!" The teen nodded and looked at Levi with begging eyes.

"He did it as a stupid dare for a vine video. He agreed to help you out for a whole month if you don't finish filing the report." Hannes sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your front yard does need some work, Levi." It was Erwin the one that butt in this time.

Levi huffed quietly and glared at the teenager, he wasn't sure if he felt like dealing with a stupid kid for a whole month. It would be easier if he just finished up the report and never saw him again, but Erwin did have a point. He had been meaning to get some help for the front of the house. Hanji had agreed to help him after her trip but that was still weeks away, and he truly couldn't stand how gross the outside was looking already, it was the complete opposite of what he stood for and the inside of his house.

Finally he sighed loudly and just gave a small nod. He glared at the teen when he smiled from ear to ear but Eren didn't take the clue and kept smiling. This kid was dense...maybe he could still say no.

* * *

Levi was making his afternoon tea when he heard his doorbell ringing. He lazily moved his chair across the hardwood floors and opened up the front door, staring at the golden eyes that were smiling down at him. Could this kid have less energy? He was well aware that it was summer break but still, he figured the other was going to look completely miserable for being forced to spend his last month of his break working for him but he looked completely unphased, how was this punishment? He somewhat felt like he had gotten the short end of the deal.

"Afternoon." Eren waved one of his hands. He looked different today, healthier. The skinny jeans were replaced by sweat pants that were rolled a bit below his knees and a worn out shirt. Well, he at least made sure to wear something fitting for working outside.

"Come in." Levi moved backwards and then twisted the chair to the right to move back into the kitchen. By now the tea was done and he poured himself a cup before taking it with him outside. Eren was just following him around, not saying anything, just watching what he was doing.

"You..." Levi said pointing at Eren with his cup. The teen just tilted his head. "Are going to start by mowing the grass. The land mower should be in the garage, it's manual." He tilted his head towards the garage and took a sip of his drink.

Eren jumped off the front porch and walked towards the garage, grabbing the handles and opening it easily. He looked inside and found the green land mower. After making sure it had gas inside he pulled it out stared at the tall grass in front of Levi's front porch. This was going to be one hell of a battle, he couldn't be surprised if he ran out of energy before even the land mower ran out of gas! He swallowed heavily and started the mower.

Levi took another sip of his tea and smiled in satisfaction, yeah, the suffering was going to start now. It wasn't like he was evil, of course not. He just liked when people got the punishment they deserved. It wasn't his fault the teen was dumb and decided to fall for his friends dares. Plus he was one of those kids that seemed to be really into all of those mobile apps that Levi would read about online, all the time. He wasn't very good with his smartphone and only did what was needed with it, but he was well aware of all the different apps and the huge influence it was having on the new generations.

It was also somewhat of a warning for other kids or teenagers to stop playing pranks in his house. He had mail delivered every day, and a packet every other day. Hell sometimes he even had people over, so he still couldn't understand how all of these damn rumors kept spreading everywhere. In fact, right now he wasn't surprised that he was getting weird stares when people walking by noticed that he was outside his house and someone was mowing his yard.

Make a statement Levi, make a statement. That's what he kept telling himself as he sipped on his tea.

The raven watched as the teen tripped on a root and then smiled with satisfaction against his mug. Yeah, today was going to be a good day.

Eren took a small break after finishing one third of the yard. He was laying down next to Levi, breathing heavily and sweating non-stop.

"You have...a big ass yard." The teen commented, panting heavily before taking out his phone. Levi only hummed in response.

The two sat there in silence until Levi turned to look at Eren. The other was looking at his phone making different poses and faces. The raven raised a brow and gave him an odd look, not really knowing what the hell the kid was doing.

"Are you taking pictures of yourself?" This kid had to be narcissistic.

"Uh? Oh no! I'm snapchatting." Eren lightly waved his phone and then pulled the phone back, smiling at it before typing something and turning his attention back to Levi.

"Like, you talk to people but you send pictures instead! Then you write or draw on them and then they send a picture back but the picture goes away after some time and if they screenshot it you know! So if someone is trying to be a pervert you can know right away." The teen was back to smiling or frowning or making faces at his phone again after his explanation. Levi just kept staring at him.

"...so...you are indeed, taking pictures of yourself."

"It is different!" Eren quickly said, sounding almost like he was whining because Levi couldn't understand.

Levi simply kept staring at him, eating the bowl of fruit he had made himself while Eren had struggled to get rid of all the roots on the left side of his front yard. It had taken quite a while.

"Damnit Mikasa! See, it is impossible to snapchat with her, she always screenshots ninety percent of what I send her. We might as well be just video chatting!" Eren huffed quietly and put his phone in his packet again before standing up and jumping off the porch again.

"Who's Mikasa?" Levi asked curiously, taking a bite of his watermelon.

"My sister. She is a big weirdo though, she's like freakishly strong and overprotective. Sometimes it feels like I have a bodyguard." Eren chuckled and stopped chit chatting then, instead he went back to mowing Levi's front yard, although the sun was starting to set.

It was pretty obvious that the teen wasn't going to finish today but Levi was at least impressed that the other finished a decent portion. It wasn't like that was all they had to do, after this they had to fix up the grass and get rid of all the weeds and the unnecessary bushes and such. Levi had the whole month planned out already!

* * *

Levi had come to the conclusion that Eren was indeed addicted to social media sites or apps. It was like reading all of those internet articles he always thought were exaggerating except this time he was seeing it himself. Eren had shown him his phone and also explained to him all the apps he had and how each one worked. The teen had at least ten different apps he had active on and most of them had to do with videos or pictures. It was weird because Levi didn't see the need to have so many different apps that could do the same thing but apparently they were not to the same or at least that's what Eren kept arguing.

The teen had even managed to convince Levi to download some in his phone and was surprised when Hanji informed him that she had an account in a couple of those. Before he knew it he was sharing small videos with her and Hanji was doing the same. It was actually a little bit fun, or maybe it was just the fact that Levi had really not much to do. After he was done doing his work on his laptop and finishing cleaning the house, he had little to nothing to do. He refused to go outside since there was nothing but houses and he didn't have anyone to drive him around when Hanji was not around. He wasn't very social, and he could only hang out with a select group of people. In other words, he was stuck home the majority of his time and he was always by himself.

At first it had been lonely, awfully so, but he had gotten used to it. It wasn't that bad anymore and now that Eren was being forced to help him out, he at least had someone to distract him. Levi refused to even hire a taxi, he couldn't trust just anyone with his well being. He had been in a wheel chair for almost ten years now, after a hit and run. Some asshole had been speeding in the neighborhood and didn't see Levi when he was crossing the street. The raven was lucky to be alive and to even be able to move most of his body, he had been unconscious for almost a whole week and when he woke up it was weird. He hadn't hurt his spine or at least that's what the doctors said, but he was still not able to move his legs below his knees. He couldn't feel anything there either. He tried to understand what the doctors had been trying to tell him, but back then he was too horrified, too crushed by what happened to even care. The fact of the matter was that he wasn't going to be able to walk again, and that was it. He didn't need any other damn explanation.

Levi became bitter after that, and angry. He was fourteen so he had all the rights. He became violent and had so much suppressed anger and emotion but he wasn't sure how to vent it out at all. How could he? More importantly how was he going to be able to keep going with his normal life? He had been an active boy, really good at swimming and tennis. He was going to join the high school teams after all. It was like everything he had done every day, everything he enjoyed doing and wished to do was now gone, non-existent. His parents showed him that he could still do it, they showed him different athletes that kept going despite injuries like the one Levi had but he just couldn't will himself to do it. It wasn't the same for him, it felt like a reminder of how very different things were now and how very different people were going to treat him.

And they did, Levi could see it, specially in their eyes. The pity, the sorrow, the apologies and the worries. After all he was so young, how could he have such fate? It pissed him off to see it, it angered him further and forced him to pull away from people. He isolated himself and asked his parents to be home schooled.

Levi met Hanji when he had to take government test. She was waiting there with him and without hesitation told him that his chair wheel model was old and looked painfully uncomfortable. She then added that her grandma's model was the most comfortable out there unless Levi wanted something with a motor, in which case she couldn't blame him because those looked sweet as hell. She kept talking, only stopping once in a while for Levi to reply. She was pushy, obnoxious, loud and very bold. The complete opposite from Levi but she was also nice, understandable and caring. Which was why the two ended up getting along. Hanji gave Levi her phone number and then the two parted ways and became friends through phone conversations and soon enough trips to the city. She was a crazy driver but the only one that was willing to put up with Levi to drive him anywhere he pleased, she was used to it she would say. It was the same thing her grandma would do.

Hanji introduced Levi to Erwin, the two became friends as well and soon enough Erwin introduced him to some other friends and so on. Erwin was going to college for criminal justice, while Hanji was majoring in medicine, she wanted to be a surgeon. Levi was majoring in business development, a career he already even had an internship with, which allowed him to work from the comfort of his home. He had to manage their finances and also their marketing budgets, and everything could be done thorough the companies computer that was right in his home.

Levi still worked in the same company to this day. He would receive all the info he needed and after working his magic all he had to do was email it back or sometimes even mail it if he had to print it. It paid extremely well, and the company knew of Levi's disability which was why he could work at home and not be forced to work at an office.

Erwin became a police officer, well detective but it was silly to think of it that way. At least for Levi. Hanji was still in school, but she was allowed to practice medicine and worked in different hospitals around the world. She took an internship that was sending her everywhere during the summer, which was the reason why she wasn't around for Levi at the moment.

But now Levi had a new friend, if he dared to call it that. A nineteen year old teenager that was obsessed with social media and was also clumsy and had horrible luck, just like him. Eren was odd. He was always too cheerful or too energetic. Even though some days he looked pale and sick he still waved it off and said it was because of the weather, maybe the kid didn't take sun beatings as well as Levi thought, during those days he would make the boy do easier tasks. The front yard was finally mowed, which meant they could start with the small garden. When Eren looked sick he simply had him paint the garage or clean stuff here and there, but when he looked good again, he just made him do his usual front yard work.

Eren was going to college and majoring in computer science. The kid was just obsessed with technology it seemed. Levi could see why, his whole life revolved around it! Sometimes he wanted to ask Eren why he seem so obsessed with this kind of stuff, but something was keeping him from doing it, he wasn't exactly sure what, but it felt like he was moving into dangerous territory, or maybe he was wrong. Because Eren, being the open book he was, ended up telling him without him having to ask.

"I love these things. Its like making memories, except these ones are more personal, before you usually would only take pictures during parties or you know an 'important' event. But sometimes you have small moments in life that you want to remember, or you want people to remember you for. Even if they are small, they mean something to you, it's only fair you want to share them or treasure them."

The whole concept was weird for Levi, but it made him think. Who did he wanted to be remember by? Did he even wanted to be remember? Who would remember him? Hanji would, Erwin, his parents and family and maybe even Eren. He was probably going to meet more people in the future too, he was only twenty six. He was too young to be thinking of things like this, plus maybe he would find someone to spend his life with and if it was a woman maybe he would have children. Levi came to the conclusion that maybe Eren was just a bit too self-centered.

Eren was nice though, reckless and he could be angered easily, but he was kind. He was one of those people that would annoy Levi once in a while, but not fully upset him or make him uncomfortable, like almost ninety-nine percent of the world. In other words he was acceptable. Even more so when he learned that Eren could drive. He owned a six year old car, a four doors that looked older than what it was but Eren blamed it on her sister, since it used to be her car. What surprised Levi the most though was how willing he was to help him, not an ounce of hesitation or regret. Levi stopped asking people for rides because of that, people were always hesitant, either because they weren't sure of how to deal with him or because he was going to be a bother.

Eren picked him up Saturday morning. He knocked on his door and waited for him to be ready, going through Levi's kitchen until he found some snacks to munch on while the older male got ready. Levi only had to finish up his last minute paper work and change into a clean pair of pants and shirt, after that he was done and Eren was walking next to him. Levi got in the front seat and then Eren put his wheelchair in the trunk closing it with a loud noise.

"I hope to god you are a decent driver." Levi half joked and put on his seatbelt.

"Relax, my sister is the one you should be worried about. She actually races people if they dare her." The teen laughed quietly and put on his own seat belt. When the radio came on, Eren quickly lowered the volume, saying a small 'oops' because it had been extremely loud. Loud enough to startle Levi.

"You make your sister sound like a delinquent." Levi held onto his oh-shit-handle and watched as the car started moving.

"Nah, she's not that dumb. She needs a perfect record or else they can take her scholarship away." Eren kept his eyes in the road the whole time, and that kept Levi's sanity in check. The teen wasn't a bad driver at least and Levi was more than surprised when Eren didn't even touch his phone during the whole ride.

"You haven't used your phone in the last fifteen minutes. Are you going through withdrawals yet?" Levi chuckled and glanced over at Eren.

The teen smiled and shook his head. "I don't wanna die yet!"

Levi chuckle again. "Good, you are too young to die." He nodded and leaned back against his car seat. He noticed that new shops were being built near their neighborhood, the streets were being repaired yet again and the mall looked like it was getting bigger.

"So, if you can't drive and your friend is away. How are you getting your groceries and stuff?" Eren asked, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel, he was waiting for the red light to turn green.

"I hire some guys, it's a website. You give them a list and they buy everything for you. The fee depends on how long the list is or what store you want. They deliver it and then charge you for what they had to buy and their fee. Usually the bottom line fee is $30 but it depends on how long the list is and what store you want." Levi explained, looking at his phone the whole time. Hanji was texting him non-stop. She was excited that he was going out with someone else besides herself. Well, it wasn't like he had much of a choice, he hated bothering Erwin because the other worked long hours and his job was stressful, even though he was sure the Erwin would be more than willing.

"Ohhh, that sounds neat. I didn't know people did that!..." The teen stopped his tapping on the wheel when the light turned green again. "Also, look at you, using your phone non-stop. I'm rubbing off on you." Eren snickered.

"Hanji won't stop texting, I hope one of her fucking fingers breaks...also, smile." Before Eren even had a chance to say what? Levi was already taking a picture of him.

"Heeey! You didn't even let me pose!" The teen huffed and turned right. Their first stop was a grocery store.

"That's fine, Hanji is just curious about you. So I promised her a pic." Levi was already sending the picture and once that was done he put his phone away.

"You never told me if she was your girlfriend or not."

Levi couldn't help himself but to laugh and even snort at the idea. "Oh god no! I would have killed her a long time ago. We are just friends, she's an old friend from before college."

"Okay." That was all Eren said and then turned to smile at Levi, except the smile looked a bit different, it made the raven somewhat suspicious.

"We are here! Mr. Levi!" Eren undid his seat belt and was out of the door in seconds. He got Levi's wheelchair out of the trunk and put it in front of Levi's open door before he left to get a shopping cart. Once Levi started moving and the door was closed, he locked the car and moved next to Levi. The teen pushing the shopping cart.

"First things first...I need fruits, tons of them, all of them." Levi moved towards the vegetable and fruit island.

"You are so fruity, I don't think I have seen you not eating fruits."

"Really? Fruity? Your jokes are terrible and you should feel bad about yourself." Levi deadpanned and proceed to pick up some oranges, picking the ones that he knew for sure would be sweet.

"My sentence had nothing but facts in it. You had no reason to object except for the fact that I called you fruity, which is true as well." Eren nodded and stood there, leaning his arms against the shopping cart.

"So you are calling me gay now? That's fine, I don't even know myself." Levi found himself laughing quietly when Eren went red and hid his face against his arms.

"I didn't mean it that way! Urg, I hate English, words need to stop having so many meanings behind them!" The teen huffed in defeat and instead started to play with the beans, pushing his hands inside the big container.

"Oh wow, and here I thought you were older than five. Give me the keys, the cripple is driving us home. I can't trust you anymore." Levi moved to pick some apples next, opting for the green ones.

"Whatever, it's fun and you know it." Eren snickered and pushed his hands further in until he touched the bottom.

"Fine, but if the bean monster pulls you in and takes you to his beanland, I'm not jumping in to rescue you."

"Like you could."

"Ouch, my pride. I hope the bean monster eats you."

"I'm too cute to be eaten..." Eren was laughing by now and finally pulled his hands out of the container and instead followed Levi. "You should get kiwi, I like kiwi."

"Of course you would. I bet you like pineapples as well. Obnoxious fruits for an obnoxious weirdo." Levi rolled his eyes, putting a box of strawberries and a bag of grapes inside the shopping cart.

"All you gotta do with kiwi is peel it! Like an orange, that is not as annoying as what you have to do with a pineapple."

"The skin feels weird and can make small cuts." Levi argued but ended up getting some kiwi anyways, and a pineapple, which had Eren eying him until the raven 'accidentally ran over one of Eren's feet'.

"I'm going to leave you in the middle of the parking lot!"

Eren whined but ended up following Levi anyways. After getting the fruits, Levi opted to get pasta, pasta sauce, canned stuff and then when the cereals came into view, he ended up getting like four for Eren, since the teen could finish a box in like a day. It was like he could survive by just eating cereal and nothing else. The frozen meat section was next and lastly any kind of dairy product. By the time they reached the long line the shopping cart was full. Levi paid for his groceries and the two left. Eren putting in the groceries in the backseat before getting in the car and driving off, leaving Levi in the middle of the parking lot.

The teen came back though, he only drove around the parking out and he came back laughing at how annoyed Levi looked. Somehow the raven had known that Eren wasn't going to leave him, if it had been anyone else he would had have his doubts, but not with the teen. He got in the car and Eren put the chair in the trunk again.

"So, the mall next?"

"Would had been a smart idea to go there before the grocery store uh?" Levi sighed mentally, realizing his mistake.

"It's fine, we can drive back, drop this off and then come back, is only ten anyways, the mall is not fully open, yet."

Before Levi even had a say in the whole thing, Eren was already driving back. He got Levi's groceries out and put the frozen products in the freezer and left the rest on the table before jumping back in his car. It had taken little to no time, so it wasn't like Levi had been inconvenient, although he kind of felt that way, but then Eren smiled again and started driving, he was able to relax again.

The mall was still pretty empty by the time they got there. The two really didn't have that many stores in common so they decided to part ways for now and meet back in the food court in an hour. Eren wanted to check out Gap and Forever 21, while Levi was better off with Banana Republic and Express.

The raven didn't have any problems finding where the stores were, since he was used to shopping there. He started with some new jeans and then slacks. He picked his shirts after that, getting some comfortable ones and some dress shirts. The ties were next, although he only got a pair and a pair of new shoes, to go with his new slacks, sometimes the model did make a difference! He finished with Express first and then moved to Banana republic, following the same routine except he got nicer shirts there. By now he was carrying three bags and it was about time he got to the food court. He spotted Eren sitting on a table, slurping a smoothie. He had two bags on his table and was playing with his phone, by now it was easy for Levi to tell what Eren was doing depending on how he was looking at the phone, like right now, he was probably checking nothing but facebook.

"I bet you missed your phone." Levi chuckled quietly and put his bags on the table. Eren just smiled and then moved near him over the table and lifted his phone.

"Smile!" He said and then the camera flashed. Levi almost went blind with the flash but Eren was looking at the picture and smiling. "You look fine, don't worry!" he nodded and then showed Levi, the picture already had a filter on.

"I'm showing everyone in instagram my new shopping buddy."

Levi looked surprised in the picture, and how could he not! The warning he got was short, still he just rolled his eyes and leaned his cheek against his hand.

"I'm honored, I'll make sure to carry on with that great title." Levi lightly flicked the teen on the arm and Eren just snickered in return.

"You should be, MY friends like you. They say, and I quote 'He looks so mature and sexy Eren!' and those are their words. Apparently looking mature gets you laid, who knew. Wait until they hear your jokes though, I'm sure that will make them run." Eren chuckled and turned his attention back to Levi.

"Don't be jealous." Levi smiled and got out his phone, noticing that Hanji had been texting him non-stop, still. That woman was crazy sometimes.

"Any other stores you wanna check out or do you wanna go around and see what we spot?" Eren took a sip of his smoothie, his phone back in his pocket now.

"Sure, I haven't been in a lot of stores lately and online shopping can get boring." Levi grabbed his bags and Eren did the same, sipping on his smooth as he walked next to Levi. They stopped in a few different stores like Macy's and JCPenney but they hardly bought anything else. They didn't have any issues with just looking around though, Levi was especially interested in new cooking gear and was picky about it. Eren liked baking and so he ended up sticking to Levi and looking through the same stuff.

"You know what I always wanted? A table full of food like the one in Jurassic Park. You know? The one before the kids get chased by the raptors!" Eren commented as he was looking through baking racks and pans.

"Really? From all the movies that's the one you want? Not from a movie about actual food but the one that had the mother fucking dinosaurs." Levi eyed the pan in his hands, smiling a little bit.

"I watched it when I was like five! So it got stuck in my head, everything looked so good."

"You are crazy, do you also want the dangerous raptors that came with the table full of food?"

"Well, yeah...otherwise it would feel like a rip off."

Eren drove them back from the mall when it was almost five in the afternoon. He parked in front of Levi's house again and got his chair out first, letting the other get out while he took the bags inside the house. Eren waited for Levi before he started helping him putting stuff away in the kitchen, he didn't want to put it in the wrong spot by accident! Levi was picky about everything, he was probably picky about where his shit went in the kitchen as well. Which proved to be right when Eren tried to put the vegetables in the wrong side of the fridge.

Levi made tea for himself and Eren. The teen was already picking a show or movie to watch, although he was having a hard time and kept flipping through the channels. Levi put the two cups of tea on the coffee table in front of the couch and then sat down himself. Eren stopped channel surfing when he spot a movie, snickering when Levi groaned.

"Really? Blade? At least pick a good comic book hero movie." Levi sighed and reached for his tea, taking a long sip.

"Aww, what's the matter? You don't like vampires?"

"I have nothing against vampires or Blade. I just don't like the movies." Levi shrugged his shoulders and handed Eren his cup of tea.

"Okay fine, we are watching Spawn then!"

"Scratch that, Blade is an Oscar winner compared to that shit."

"See? Everything has a good side." Eren laughed and then took a sip of his tea, making himself comfortable next to Levi.

The raven chuckle and took a sip of his tea as well, shaking his head slowly. This brat.

* * *

The last task Levi had for Eren was to paint the front of the house. He picked a nice light blue color that had a hint of gray in it. The teen had called him narcissistic for picking this color and Levi had no idea why, until Eren mentioned how Levi's eyes were the exact same color. Of course the raven was confused because nobody had ever mentioned his eye color, not even Hanji. He hardly even paid attention to it himself, his eyes looked so dark most of the time.

It took a couple of days for Eren to finish painting the house, but once he was done there was nothing he could help Levi with. Not to mention all the work ended up stretching for more than over a month, Eren was already back in college but he didn't seem to mind helping him out still, but Levi didn't want to abuse his help either. Eren was stubborn though, that was for sure, he pushed away all of Levi's worries and instead kept coming back at least four times during the week. Well, Levi did need help with something else, this time the backyard. Plus he was used to having Eren around by now, he kind of didn't want that to change either.

As long as Eren was willing, then he was okay as well. At least that's the way he saw it, he didn't expect people to think quite different.

The whole thing happened during one night. Eren had been outside with Levi in the backyard cleaning out the extra weeds after the grass had been mowed. The teen took a shower in Levi's guest bathroom after they were done, he was used to it by now so he always brought extra clothes. Levi offered to make dinner for them and so he was getting ready to make lasagna. That was when he heard a weird smacking noise. It was coming from the door or the front porch. He frowned and carefully moved towards the front door, noticing that something was slicing down the glass. He opened the door and moved outside just as another egg was thrown to his front porch. The raven gasped in surprised before narrowing his eyes and glared in the direction the eggs were coming from.

A car was parked in front of his house and a short blond girl with her hair in a messy bum was throwing the eggs. Two more guys were inside the car but the one that looked furious was the girl. She threw another egg and then another one.

"You asshole! How can you make him do all that work for you! You should drop dead already! How dare you! Do you even know how hard it is for him!" The girl was yelling now and she threw another egg, this one hit Levi on the side of his head, another one hit him near his face. Damn the girl had good aim that was for sure. The car drove away just as Levi heard footsteps down the hallway. Eren was outside next, looking around with wide eyes.

"What the fuck happened?" Eren frowned and looked at Levi, before reaching over and carefully getting the eggshell off of his hair.

"Some kids. I think they know you, they were mad about you doing stuff for me." Levi frowned and got the eggshell pieces off of his face, before getting off as much of the egg as he could. Eren was back inside the house and came back with paper towels and kitchen towels.

"It was probably Annie, Reiner and Bertolt. I'm so sorry about this, I never thought they would do something like this. They were upset because I didn't want play soccer this year, I couldn't, college tires me out and I guess they figured it was your fault." Eren sighed quietly and shook his head, using the paper towels to get the egg off of Levi's hair.

"If you are tired, you don't have to come here, you could be playing with them." Levi nodded, looking up at Eren as the teen kept cleaning his hair.

"It's not that. I just can't play soccer anymore, what I do with you is easy because I can take breaks whenever I want and it won't stress out my body. Plus I like doing it, a lot. But soccer is different, especially if you are in a local team, it's pretty hard. I can't do it anymore, I get tired and weak pretty easily. I guess college is just harder this year." The teen chuckle and cleaned up the rest of the egg off of Levi's right ear.

"Still, if college is that hard. I honestly wouldn't hold it against if you if you don't wanna do stuff anymore. I mean you can still hang out but I don't want to be the rea-"

Levi's eyes widened when his lips were silenced by a kiss. Eren's eyes were closed and his hands were resting on Levi's lap as he leaned forward. Before the raven even got a chance to second guess himself, he was pulling the teen's face closer with both of his hands. He made the kiss deeper, tilting his head and running his tongue over Eren's lips until the teen open up his mouth enough for Levi to gently slip his tongue in.

The raven broke the kiss when he saw it fit. Eren was panting quietly, blushing a light shade of red and looking at him with smiling, golden eyes. Levi chuckled and rested his forehead against Eren's, still holding his face.

"You taste like medicine." Levi mumbled quietly.

"Well, my dad is a doctor, he makes me take tons of vitamins. You taste like egg, I think we are even." The teen huffed quietly, looking at him.

"Not by choice. Lets go back inside. I need a shower now, dinner will have to wait."

Levi felt himself smiling when Eren groaned in disappointment.

* * *

To say that things change a lot after their first kiss would be a lie. In fact they didn't kiss again until a couple of days later, and only because Levi wanted to catch Eren off guard while he was snapchatting with a friend. Still, a few things did change, like the fact that they were more comfortable with each other, more than ever. It was odd, but Levi was willing to accept it. Eren became more clingy too, liked to cuddle and snuggle, even when it was too hot. It wasn't until Levi shoved his sweaty forehead away that the teen would lay down on the floor with his legs on top of Levi's waist.

The teen would sometimes end up doing homework in his living room, doing only half of it before giving up and watching TV, although Levi would nag him until he was completely finished. He would help Levi with the cooking, even though most of the stuff he did was the chopping and getting the ingredients from the high cabinets.

October was fast approaching and the leaves were starting to fall, the grass was drying out and there was little to do in Levi's house anymore. Eren came over just to hang out, no other reason why. Sometimes Levi could help him with his homework, especially math since Eren was terrible at it...but as winter started to get closer, Levi also noticed something different. Eren was starting to look paler and the heavy bags under his eyes were not leaving. He still looked beautiful for him, but he was wondering if the other was sleeping well, or even eating well. He asked Eren once or twice but each time the teen was ready to say why, something will always interrupt them.

The first time was Hanji calling Levi, the second time was Eren's mom calling him, the third was Eren's sister picking him up, the fourth time was Erwin coming by for a visit, he got along with Eren wonderfully. The fifth time was a storm that knocked the lights out.

"I will just call you later and tell you, okay?" Eren smiled and kissed his cheek, something that Levi soon turned into a real kiss.

The teen left a few hours later, after he forced Levi to watch the first Lord Of The Rings movie, the extended edition one. Levi was sure he fell asleep on some parts but was woken up whenever Eren wanted him to see something cool. The teen kissed him good night on his way out and left for his house which was of course only down the street.

Levi looked at the time and decided to take a shower before going to bed. He was in the shower for about twenty minutes before he got out, he went to his room and got under his blankets, not noticing the missed call on his phone screen and forgetting to charge it before going to bed.

Eren came back the next day, he smiled at Levi and hugged him. It was a very strong hug, and Levi just hugged him back, rubbing his hand over his back slowly.

November was here and for the first time Levi was going to put up Christmas decorations, since Eren, whined at him until he did. They went shopping and bought Christmas lights and ornaments. They got a tree for his living room and some rain deers for the front yard. Eren's friend, Armin, came by to help them. The kid was alright, he was too shy and quiet but he was nice. It took them two days to put up the Christmas lights but when they lighted them up Levi was really proud of how his house looked, not to mention Eren looked pretty happy.

It was during that night that things in their relationship moved a small step ahead. No, it was a big jump. Levi wasn't sure how it all started. He could remember he was watching bad thanksgiving movies with Eren when the other seem to find his mouth more entertaining. He started kissing him and licking or sucking on his neck, snuggling close to him and wrapping his arms around his chest. It didn't take a scientist to figure out what the teen was trying to start and Levi simply comply. He chuckled and found it amusing though, because he had never seen the teen look even slightly horny before. Hyper as hell yeah, but horny? Not really, so he was very surprised of how willing and sensitive the other became when he was being teased.

Eren would whine quietly and nuzzle against Levi, tugging on his shirt until it was off before doing the same with his own. The volume on the TV was muted and the Christmas lights were blinking through the window, reflecting against the teen that was on top of him. Levi pulled him down, kissing and nibbling on his ear, letting his hands pull on Eren's clothes as well. Before he knew it the teen was naked and Levi's hands were resting on Eren's ass, gently squeezing the cheeks and pulling him closer to his body. The teen was panting quietly, moaning quietly and grinding his hips against Levi's, his head resting on the others' shoulder blade.

The raven closed his eyes, feeling as Eren pulled his pants down, along with his underwear. The teen was already half hard and smiling down at him. He was chewing on his bottom lip, nuzzling against Levi as he sat on top of his lap, his hand reaching down to stroke the raven, his long fingers wrapping around the whole length as he stroke it slowly.

Neither of them said a word, Levi wanted to but he couldn't break the comfortable silence with dirty talking, although he truly would love to tell Eren how fucking gorgeous he looked when he was staring down at him with lust in his eyes, or how sexy it was when he took his member in his mouth. Yeah, Levi wanted to say all of those things, but it was too embarrassing. Eren was already blushing non-stop, he didn't want to make it worst. But fuck, Eren was taking his member in and sucking and fucking his mouth with his cock and Levi was sure he had never even dreamed of Eren being this willing to suck a dick.

But it couldn't compare to when he started stretching himself, Levi sucked in a moan and watched as the younger male started by pushing one finger inside of himself. He was still sucking on his member, using the drool and cum that was dripping down as lubricant. The raven's eyes were fixated on the fingers that were slowly disappearing inside the teens opening, first the middle finger, then the index finger and lastly the ring finger. Eren was moaning against his cock, panting quietly and looking up at him with those half lidded eyes. The golden color was melting into warm honey with the lust that was filling them and Levi couldn't help himself but to pull Eren over, kissing his neck and jaw while the teen slowly moved to lower himself on top of his member.

Eren was loud, he was moaning loudly and tilting his head back, clinging to Levi as he rocked his hips back and forth. The teen was the definition of a screamer and Levi was happy with that. Hell even if Eren wasn't a screamer he wouldn't have cared, because he was looking at him with those eyes and Levi could only pull him even closer and kiss him. He was letting both of his hands play with the teen's nipples, his cock and his ass. He was teasing him non-stop, watching him twitch and arch his back in pleasure.

Levi couldn't hold his tongue anymore then, he kissed Eren one more time and chuckled quietly at him, his lips still brushing against the others as he spoke. "Look at you, I never thought you could become such a horny little mess. I wonder what your followers would say if I uploaded this content in your accounts." He snickered quietly and kissed those soft lips again.

Eren just smiled and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. "You can have this content, but you can't show it to anyone else. It's all yours." He nodded and nuzzle his cheek against Levi's, smiling contently before clinging to him, letting out a loud moan when Levi's cock hit his prostate.

"Oh? Aren't you kinky." Levi snickered and felt as Eren smiled against his neck.

Levi would have liked to say that he was capable of lasting longer than Eren but the truth was that he came right when the teen did. It wasn't like he had a very experienced sex life after all. Eren ended up laying down on top of him, resting his cheek against his chest with a lazy smile. Levi could have sworn he heard him purring at some point but maybe that was his imagination, but then again, he was petting Eren's hair, running his fingers through the dark locks before brushing them away from Eren's eyes.

"I love you..." Eren whispered quietly, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist. Fear slowly spreading through his body, the fear of rejection, of taking it too far, of being the first one to say it. And Levi could feel it.

"Me too." The raven felt himself smiling as he closed his eyes and almost huffed when Eren hugged him even tighter.

Eren started coming every day, he sometimes brought movies he rented or his video game console so the two of them could play, although Levi was not interested in playing video games, he found a few that he liked. It was even more amusing when he beat Eren and the teen would call him a cheater, or accused him of playing the game before.

"You are worst than Mikasa! You show no mercy!" He whined once before throwing the controller at a pillow.

"Not my fault you are bad!"

Still, something was worrying the raven. Eren looked too sick sometimes, and his worry was starting to show all through out. Eren would simply talk about how he was indeed sick, and then drop the subject and that seemed to make the raven feel a bit better. Maybe Eren was catching the flu, or maybe it was a cold or just some winter thing. It made sense. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

It wasn't going to get that bad, until one morning.

It was Saturday and Eren was early. He knocked on Levi's door and the raven answered, talking about how he wasn't even done making breakfast. The teen just smiled in a silly way and kissed him before sitting in the living room. They kept talking and Levi could see Eren from the corner of his eyes, taking pictures and smiling at his phone, talking to his friends and even taking pictures of Levi when he wasn't looking but the raven still noticed. What happened next took him a couple of minutes to notice though, Levi frowned when the living room went quiet and then he glanced over and noticed that Eren wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. He moved towards the living room and his whole body shuddered with the sight that he met. Eren was on the floor, he was coughing blood and weakly twitching.

Levi wasted no time, he quickly called 911 as he got off of his chair and slowly lifted the teen up, keeping his chin down as blood kept crawling out of Eren's mouth. The teen was conscious, still breathing but looked idle and lost.

"Come on, stay awake, don't close your eyes. You can't close your eyes right now..." He kept holding onto Eren's face, and the teen was crying, he was crying and Levi felt his chest tightening as he wiped those tears away. "You can cry, it's okay, it's fine, just don't close your eyes. Okay? Stay awake."

The ambulance got there in ten minutes. By then Eren's family was running towards Levi's house when they noticed where it stopped. Eren's mother was screaming, tears breaking free like a river. She almost fell as she ran. She was next to Eren in no time, not knowing if she should touch him or not, not knowing what to do at all.

"No, no, baby, please. Come on sweetheart, it's too soon." She was tearing up non-stop and got in the ambulance with him. Eren's father and Mikasa were left behind, with Levi. Mikasa was sitting on the grass next to Levi and that was the first time he saw the girl breaking down. The tough girl that hardly showed any emotion was crying, yanking on the grass and hiding his face behind her hands.

Levi wasn't sure when it happened, but he started crying too. He just never felt it until the tears made his neck wet enough to make his shirt moist.

Eren didn't come back the next day, or the day after that. There were no updates on his blog, facebook, instagram or snapchat. No updates in any of his applications or websites. He never texted back either. Levi didn't get any kind of update until Tuesday. It was text post in facebook and it was the first thing that Levi saw when he woke up.

The post was not made by Eren, but Mikasa:

_This is Mikasa here guys. First of all this is not a hack, or a prank, or any of that. This is for real guys. Eren, my brother, passed away last night. As some of you might know, he had terminal cancer and the doctors couldn't do much to help him. His body couldn't take it anymore. He died at four in the morning, while he was talking to my mother..._

That was all that Levi was able to read. Not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't breathe. He was shaking and his breathing was coming in sharp breaths. He could feel tears rolling down the corner of his eyes and they were overflowing, blinding his eyes and making his vision blurry. He didn't want to believe it but he had seen it himself. He had witnessed what happened, there was no other way around it, there was no other explanation. He was shaking and did the only thing he could, he called Hanji.

The phone rang three times before Hanji cheerfully answered.

"H-hanji...Eren...Hanji, Eren...he had cancer. I-I didn't even know, h-he died last night. Hanji I don't know what to do...I don't know what to do." Levi broke down then, whatever little self control he had been holding was thrown out the window, he heard his voice breaking down and it was like his body was breaking too, because he slid off of his chair and curled up on the floor. He didn't even get to hear what Hanji had to say, all he knew was that she was on her way, leaving on the first flight that was open.

Hanji arrived at night and Levi never moved from his spot on the floor. The brunette ran up the stairs and helped him up, sitting him down and kneeling down in front of him.

"Levi, I'm here, come on. Tell me exactly what happened." Hanji looked up at him, resting her hands on Levi's wheelchair.

"I saw it this morning, it was on his facebook...his sister made the post, she made it official. Four days ago he came over and he started coughing blood, I called an ambulance and that was the last time I saw him. I didn't even know Hanji. I think he tried to tell me, he tried but someone would always interrupt. I think that's what he was trying to tell me." Levi nodded slowly, taking a deep breathe, his throat was hurting, it was burning. It almost felt like he had cuts on it.

"That's not something he would do, you know that. Did he say anything else after you guys were interrupted? Did he ever mention it again?" Hanji wasn't sure why she was even asking this, if Eren was dead it didn't matter if he had told Levi or not, the point was that he was gone. She just wanted to give Levi some peace of mind.

"He said he would call me, but I don't think he did." Levi shook his head and looked at his phone, his hands were shaking though. He couldn't even unlock the screen.

"I'll check it for you..." She smiled sadly and reached for the phone, unlocking it quickly and going through the phone calls and any kind of history that had Eren in it. "You have an unheard voicemail from him, see? Right here?" The brunette clicked on the icon and brought the phone close to Levi's ear.

There was some static in the background but he could clearly hear the familiar voice.

"_Hey Levi, uh, I want to call again but I'm kinda scared of telling you this in person...first I'm sorry, so very sorry for not telling you before, but I really like you and then when I realized this I was afraid you would reject me after you found this out..but...well...Levi...I have cancer. It's terminal...I don't know when I'll be gone but I know it's getting pretty bad. I'm sorry for not sa-" _

The voicemail ended there, whatever Eren had wanted to say was too long and the machine cut him off. Levi didn't say anything at first. He was just in shock, frozen in place. This call was made the night he showered and his phone went dead. The night before Eren showed up with that sad little smile and hugged him tight, asking for forgiveness, and Levi hadn't even known, didn't make a comment, didn't say anything. Eren must have thought that Levi didn't want to make him sad or bother him with the obvious issue, instead Eren must have thought that Levi wanted to keep going like they were already. And in all honestly he would have, even after the news he wouldn't have rejected the teen, he wouldn't have. But he felt so bad that he found out so late, that he hadn't known before.

The raven shut his eyes and rubbed his lips together and Hanji quickly brought him into a hug, the brunette didn't say anything, just kept quiet as Levi felt himself breaking down once again. It hadn't happened since he wasn't able to walk, ever since he lost control in his life. It felt like all of that was happening again but this time he had no control to begin with. None of it at all.

Hanji stayed awake with him through the whole night, even if the two weren't even talking about anything.

The funeral was two days later. Levi wasn't invited, and in all honesty even if he would have been, he hardly thought he could have mastered the will to go. He wanted to say good bye one last time, but he couldn't. He didn't want to see a corpse, he wanted to remember Eren the way he was when he was with him, not the cold body that was going to be stuck in a box. He couldn't picture Eren like that, even to this day he couldn't.

Still, he put on a nice black suit and he went outside and placed himself on the far left side of his front yard. From there he could see Eren's home, the cars that were parked outside and the different people that were walking inside the house. Levi's chair was rooted in place, he didn't move from there, even the brake on his chair was set and Hanji brought a patio chair out and sat next to him. Once in a while he would start talking about the garden, what Eren had done to help him and what Levi had done himself. Hanji would just smile and nod, talking about how Eren must had been a saint to be able to withstand Levi's temper.

They sat there for hours, watching the cars come and go from the Jaeger's house. It wasn't until a familiar girl walked out that Levi actually started to pay attention. It was Mikasa, she was walking towards his house. She was carrying some stuff with her and her legs stopped only when she was in front of Levi.

"Hey..." She said quietly and sat on the grass. "I knew you wouldn't go to the funeral, the way Eren described you. I was sure you wouldn't like to be there, too many people. He asked me to invite you though, he didn't forget you. I just knew you wouldn't go."

Mikasa fixed the red scarf around her neck and then handed Levi a necklace. The necklace had a golden stone that reminded Levi of Eren's eyes right away, but it was odd because it was glued to a small container. A long silver chain went around a small hook that was attached to the container's lid.

"Those are some of his ashes, he was cremated. That's what he wanted, I picked the necklace though, I thought it was better suited for you." She nodded slowly, tears already building up in her dark eyes.

"This is my cellphone and this is his. I've been looking at the videos and pictures for the past two days...I can't anymore, it hurts too much. Maybe I'll pick mine up again later, but you can have it for now. His is yours though, that's what he said..." Mikasa was tearing up by now, she was sniffing and quickly wiping her tears away. "I can't watch them anymore. I can't. Please take good care of them, the signal will die when we cancel the lines but the data will stay there."

"_Damnit Mikasa! See, it is impossible to snapchat with her, she always screenshots ninety percent of what I send her. We might as well be just video chatting!"_

Now Levi knew why.

Mikasa weakly smiled and stood up, dusting off her pretty black dress.

"Thank you, for making him happy. He was really happy." She broke down then and started crying non-stop, and Levi had a hard time breathing again. Hanji was already on her feet, hugging the poor girl and letting her cry and Levi. Levi was holding the three things that now belonged to him.

He spend the whole night watching the videos and pictures. Hanji watched them with him and at some point he laughed and smiled, but then he felt himself crying again and Hanji would take the phones and put them on the table, letting him take as long as he needed.

Levi didn't turn on the Christmas lights again, and he never finished watching any of the shows he started watching with Eren. Hanji ended up moving in to live with him in the meantime, knowing that he couldn't be alone at the moment. He found peace when working and when he was distracted, which Hanji was trying really hard to do, but once it was night time and there was little to nothing to do, it was hard not to remember. The raven haired man found himself going through Mikasa's phone, or Eren's phone or even his own. He smiled sadly to himself and looked through the many pictures, picking his favorites and saving them in his computer, not wanting to risk ever losing them.

Sometimes Levi woke up crying, sometimes he woke up sad because he had been dreaming of Eren and sometimes he just felt very alone. Even with Hanji around or Erwin visiting very often, it was still not the same. He didn't go Christmas shopping, and he even put down the Christmas tree, he couldn't look at it without remembering the teen, his whole house remind him of his presence, even the blue walls on his front porch.

It was the 25th when Levi got an unexpected email. At first he thought it was a prank but the date that was sent was October, which meant it was an email that had been programmed to be send during the 25th even though it was written in November. He downloaded the file attached to Eren's email address and clicked on it. Somehow it didn't surprised him that it was a video file.

It showed Eren fixing up the camera in front of him before sitting on his desk, smiling at the camera.

"_See? I remembered your birthday! Yay! Happy Birthday! And Happy Christmas too! You must be thinking that I'm crazy for sending this since November, but well...I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to say this myself! So if I'm not there anymore then, I'm sorry and I'm sure that I'll be missing you anywhere I might be. We are just taking a break from each other, okay? I'll see you again. Some day in the future, maybe not any time soon but I know I'll see you again. I still believe in Santa, why wouldn't I believe in this too. I love you Levi, that won't change even if I'm not there." Eren finished the video with a big smile and making a heart with his hands._

The raven stared at the screen and played the video over and over again. Until he memorized the words. Yeah, he was going to see Eren again, maybe not today or tomorrow. But he was going to see him again one day, he was going to believe that, just like the teen did. He felt himself smiling as he stared at the screen and he cried again, but the pain in his chest was slowly being melted away by the voice he kept hearing through his speaker.

This brat, obsessed with applications and technology. He would see him again.

* * *

Lets play a game. How many times is Dys gonna kill Eren before he is happy with a fic he writes. It would be fun! I swear!

Reviews amuse me.


End file.
